I Am Thou, Thou Art I
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game...Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."


**I Am Thou, Thou Art I**

 **Summary: "You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game...Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."**

 **Anime/Game: InuYasha/Persona 5**

 **Pairing: Not Sure**

 **Rated: MA for Mature Content**

 **A/N: Since this is based off the Persona 5 game, this most likely means that Kagome will be taking the place of the main character. If you don't like that idea, speak up now, and I will keep him in and simply use the original name of the character as chosen by the creator.**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?"

She lifted her arm and the wires connected to the lie detector trailed along the desk with the motion.

"...yes, I understand your discomfort. You can remove them when we are done."

The broken look in her eyes was chilling.

"...you must grow tired of this place."

"...you know I do."

There, across from a young girl of seventeen, an old man nodded his head knowingly. The predicament that the young lady had landed herself in was one he could do nothing to help her out of. "I do...the police have asked me to reiterate the questions that they had asked during your interrogation. Please answer honestly..."

' _The police...?'_ The girl frowned, blue eyes wavered in broken memories, but she said nothing to the old man as he readied a pen and the journal he used for her. A separate pad of paper on his hand for the questions he was told to ask her. She closed her eyes and tried to recall how it was she'd ended up where she was to begin with. It was all her fault, getting placed in a mental ward...why had she been so stupid!?

' _...looking back now, it makes sense...'_

"Miss. Higurashi?"

' _It wasn't normal. I wasn't normal.'_

"...Miss. Higurashi, I'm going to ask you again." The old man said said calmly, patiently, capturing her attention once more. "In the interrogation from two years ago, in confidence, you told an officer that you were able to travel back and forth between the past and present...via...an enchanted "well" on your family's shrine. Do you still believe you can travel through this _well_?"

The skepticism in his voice broke her heart, but she understood why he didn't believe her statement, he simply _couldn't_...how could she though? Where did her fantastical imagination come from? She trailed her blue eyes up along an invisible line to the old and judgmental brown of her interrogator. "...no."

He nodded, watching the machine to his right as he did. "Were you there when your family was killed?"

Tears swelled in her eyes, her heart breaking as she listened to the questions asked from two years ago, but she forced herself to speak. "...no."

"What were you really doing during your absence from school?"

A tear fell as a little auburn haired boy flashed before her eyes. "I was..."

"...yes?"

A man in purple robes came to mind, more tears fell. "I...was..." Brown hair swaying with steady steps of a young girl, atop her shoulder...what looked like a two-tailed kitten. "..." A man with flowing ankle length white hair and gold eyes, "...I was..." Suddenly blood flashed before her eyes. _'Everyone is dead...no...that's not right. They can't be dead...if they never...existed.'_ She looked up and noted the old man waiting for her answer. "I was skipping."

"And who were you skipping with?"

"I wasn't..."

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't with anyone." She looked at the table indifferently, "I was alone."

"Can you tell me what it was that you were doing while skipping?"

"I...I don't remember." She winced as a headache formed behind her eyes.

Thirty minutes or so passed with the sound a pen scratching in her ears. They were done, he was finishing up with his own notes and observations now, but at least she was done with the questions. She pulled the sticky tabs off of her and looked on brokenly at the wires they were connected to. "Say, doc?"

The scratching of his pen ceased, and his old eyes glanced up at her. "Yes?"

"Can I...leave?"

He cleared his throat, sighing at the question, he looked down at the journal he was writing in. Flipping the pages back and letting them flutter forward, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I know how much you want to leave, but I'm not sure that you are ready."

Frightened eyes widened and she looked shaken at the thought of staying longer in the ward. "Doc, please! I'll be fine, I promise I won't mention my...my dreams, to anyone!"

"...Kagome...even if that's so..."

"Then...what about a probationary recess or...whatever you guys call it?"

"...Probationary Release, Unsupervised, with mandatory scheduled clinical visits to a specified therapist, no less than once every month." He opened his eyes and stood up, gathering the papers and journal that held everything he'd ever written concerning the girl who was now staring curiously at him. "Be patient, Kagome. I will see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up."

She watched him leave the room and shook her head, _"...I never do..."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Yeah...I'm doing this. I will go back to Boku no Hero Academia, I just wanted to get this out. It's been beating at my brain for a good month now. I apologize for the disappearance, but work got hectic. I will try and get back into the pattern of posting chapters. I'm going to go and reread A Friend of Time so that I can update it. Sorry again.**


End file.
